plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Poppin' Poppies
225px |strength = 4 |health = 4 |cost = 6 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Guardian |tribe = Flower Plant |ability = When played: Make 1 Lil' Buddies with Team-Up here and next door. |flavor text = Makes friends wherever she goes.}} Poppin' Poppies is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the plants. It costs 6 to play, and has 4 /4 . Its ability summons 1 Lil' Buddies in adjacent lanes and the same lane as it when played. Origins This plant is based on the flowering plant, the poppy, and the plants it spawns, the Lil' Buddies, are based on poppy buds. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Ability: When played:' Make 1 Lil' Buddies with Team-Up here and next door. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description Makes friends wherever she goes. Update history Version 1.2.11 * /3 |4 /4 }}. * |6 }}. Strategies With Poppin' Poppies can be used as a defensive plant, especially against high damaging zombies, since they will expedite a lot of damage. The player can use this very aggressively with Spudow since you can use this with Berry Angry and get a lot of damage (8 more) or use this with Storm Front to boost this plant and the Lil' Buddies' stats. Playing Spineapple after this plant is a good idea to make the Lil' Buddies stronger. Note that if you are Spudow, you must plant Spineapple before using Berry Angry, because if you use Berry Angry first, Spineapple will not strengthen the Lil' Buddies. Playing Steel Magnolia in the next door or previous door is good to make Lil' Buddies more defensive. Using Rescue Radish with Citron to make more Lil' Buddies or gaining them can also be a good idea. If you are playing as Wall-Knight, playing Briar Rose with this plant spells doom for all zombies in the same lanes as Lil' Buddies. Pairing this with a Power Flower when the lanes are empty of zombies can heal the hero for a maximum of 10 health, which is half of their max health. Even if some Lil' Buddies are killed, there can still be lots of healing. Against It is recommended to use zombies with FrenzyCard#Frenzy or Strikethrough, especially Vimpire, since it will get increased strength and health from defeating the Lil' Buddies. However, Vimpire will need at least 5 Health, and that is when Poppin' Poppies's Strength is not boosted. Hot Dog Imp paired with a Toxic Waste Imp works well, as it will destroy all plants in the entire lane, killing both Poppin' Poppies and the Lil' Buddy in front of it, although the Hot Dog Imp will be destroyed. You can also use The Chickening, to destroy all Lil' Buddies and leave Poppin' Poppies at 2 health, which allows a simple zombie with 2 strength to destroy it. Zombot Stomp can be used if it causes too much trouble since the Lil' Buddies will return to your opponents hand. Do not bounce Poppin Poppies unless it is causing major trouble, as it will allow the opponent to summon even more Lil' Buddies, making it difficult for the player to break through and damage the opposing Plant Hero. Using Zombot Sharktronic Sub is a good tactic because Lil' Buddies are weak and it is easy to destroy them and boost this zombie's stats. Rocket Science can take out Poppin' Poppies itself with ease. This should be used especially if the Plant Hero decides to buff it. Additionally, Locust Swarm can be used. Gallery Poppin' Poppies Description.png|Poppin' Poppies' statistics HD Poppin' Poppies.png|HD Poppin' Poppies Poppin poppies card.png|Card PopAttack.png|Poppin' Poppies attacking Poppin'_Poppies_with_selection_icon.jpeg|Poppin' Poppies able to be selected by the player Destroyed_Poppin'_Poppies.jpeg|A destroyed Poppin' Poppies Poppin'_Poppies_costing_4_sun,_but_can't_be_played.jpeg|Its card costing 4 sun to play, due to A Fun-Dead Education's special rule, but is unable to be played Old Poppin'PoppiesHDescription.png|Poppin' Poppies statistics before 1.2.11 The player obtaining Poppin' Poppies from a Premium Pack.png|The player receiving Poppin' Poppies from a Premium Pack Lil'BuddiesSpawnExamplePvZH.png|Poppin' Poppies spawns Lil' Buddies to protect itself and a Bonk Choy Trivia *Poppin' Poppies, Shroom for Two, and Pair of Pears are the only plants who can summon plants with Team-Up. **Poppin' Poppies is the only plant who can summon more than one. **Poppin' Poppies is the only one in the Guardian class instead of in the Kabloom class. **Poppin' Poppies and Nightcap are only the characters who can summon plants by dropping an object. **However Poppin' Poppies drops two poppy buds but Nightcap drops a mushroom. *Its name is an example of alliteration. **In addition, both words in its name start with "poppi-" as a prefix. See also *Lil' Buddy *Shroom for Two *Puff-Shroom *Pair of Pears *Pear Pal Category:Super-rare plants Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Plants Category:Flower cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants